Harry Potter: The Dark Hope
by WhisperScythe
Summary: The one to give hope to the light has been betrayed... Now the darkness will give him hope.
1. Chapter 1

~Harry Potter~

Dark Hope

Prologue:

The Dark Ages- Early 5th Century:

The war between the light and dark had started when the Thirteen Greater Demons of Hell managed to open a gate between their world and earth. Since that time the army of darkness had grown and included, not just Lesser Demons that were the minions of the Greater Demons, but Vampires, Werewolves, Inferi, Trolls, Giants, Banshees, Mummies, and some of the darker species of Dragons as well. Even some of the humans had joined with the army of darkness after they were tempted by the offer of immortality for their services. The sacred grounds surrounding the most sacred temple in existence remained unchanged and unaffected by the chaos that existed beyond its magical boarders. This was the last of the sacred grounds that the Leaders of the Light had been able to protect, having lost the others to the relentlessly advancing Army of Darkness.

Stonehenge Temple was hosting a gathering between three races that had never united unless it was a world ending crisis. The last time these three races gathered, it was to determine the fate of Middle Earth and led to a single individual from a fourth race destroying a single ring that seemed to hold a vast, untamable power.

The ruler of the dwarfs; Krone, was arguing with the Warrior Queen from a human kingdom where the women were the dominant members of society while the men continued to keep the population from declining. Queen Mortica was furious, these Male Dwarfs thought her warriors inferior to his forces when her women proved again and again that they could hold their own in any fight.

The king of the Elves was arguing with another human king about their forces leaving their boarders unguarded. This led into arguments about protecting the people more than the land. These rulers were so rallied up about their own arguments that they didn't notice that just outside the barrier around the temple a lone figure, shrouded in shadows that formed a cloak that concealed every feature that would make it recognizable to anyone. As the shadow stood there his eyes started to glow an even darker shade of black than the shadows shrouding him as his senses heightened to the point where he could hear every argument and see everyone arguing inside the temple.

"ENOUGH!" the oldest king of the humans shouted, using his magic to put some muscle behind the word, so much force in fact that the shadow standing just beyond the barrier actually twitched at the power behind it. "Everyone, please take a seat," everyone obeyed without a second thought.

"We are all here because we have a common enemy, the demons of darkness are growing stronger every day, and more of our kingdoms fall to the army of darkness. To make matters worse, a new enemy has risen from the darkness. Beings of demon blood but are human in appearance; they are the greater demons' spies and assassins. They have already attacked several of the southern kingdoms and none survived."

"If none survive, then how do you know about them?" the youngest elf king asked.

"There were people that had been at the kingdoms that were attacked and had made it to neighboring kingdoms but they died after telling the guards who attacked the kingdom they came from," the elder, human king answered. "We need to come to some kind of agreement and combine our forces if we are to have any hope of fighting back."

"This is one thing we all agree on," the elder king of the dwarfs said in his low, loud voice.

The rest of the meeting consisted of agreements being made between each ruler that would prove to be beneficial to their kingdoms and would give them a fighting chance against the army of darkness. Outside, just beyond the boundary, the shadow that had been observing the entire meeting began to move back into the darkness surrounding the sacred grounds of Stonehenge Temple.

* * *

Hundreds of years later…

* * *

"Harry Potter, you have been brought in front of The Counsel of Magical Law to pass judgment upon you for the murder of one Cedric Diggory. We have reviewed your case and have decided that your sentence is to be a term in Azkaban Prison, lasting no longer than ten years."

* * *

"Throw him into cell number one…a fitting place for such a person."

* * *

"How long have I been down here? Will anyone try to look for me? Will they find me if they do?"

"They say that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

Harry Potter's body shot up from its place on the cold, rough stone floor of the cave that he had been thrown into at the start of his time in the hellhole that was Azkaban Prison. "Who's there! Show yourself!" he shouted into the darkness.

"I would if I could, but unlike you, I can't roam this place with ease."

"Where are you?" Harry asked. Brushing his wild hair out of his face so he could see better, his eyes had grown use to the dark to the point of being able to see in it like some nocturnal animal.

"Follow your instincts mortal, for they will guide you," came the voice, this time it sounded amused about something.

Harry got to his feet and started to walk deeper into the cave. When he had been thrown in to this place he had walked for what felt like forever until he reached an area that seemed to be some kind of antechamber, and a tunnel that continued on. Harry would have continued if it weren't for the fact that the tunnel seemed to be so dark that his attuned eyes couldn't see anything. He had decided to make this area his 'home' for the time being since it was the only area big enough to rest in 'comfortably.' He had been in this chamber ever since, until the voice told him to do what he had been contemplating every time he had looked at the entrance to the dark tunnel that seemed to ooze dread and foreboding. Steeling his resolve he stood a little straighter and made his way into the tunnel, completely unaware of the darkness parting around him and moving back into place.

* * *

AN: The Standard Disclaimer, of anything belonging to the original creator of Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The Standard Disclaimer, of anything belonging to the original creator of Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore; headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Defeater of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, Founder of the Order of The Phoenix, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, was almost running down the hallway that lead from the lifts to the Minister of Magic's office. It was half past midnight on the tenth year of Harry Potter's imprisonment for the murder of the son of one of the most noble, pureblood families. His reason for being here so early in the morning and in such a hurry was because Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, had summoned him to the ministry with the intentions of discussing the future of the soon to be freed Harry Potter.

As Dumbledore came to a halt in front of the Minister's Secretary's desk, the pretty young woman sitting on the other side of the desk told him to go right in without even bothering to look up. Taking a second to collect himself, Dumbledore walk past the desk and to the door that separated the room from the Minister's office and knocked before entering.

They discussed their respective roles that they would play in releasing Potter from prison; Dumbledore would play the sympathizing old man that was sorry for putting the brat through the horrors of Azkaban. While the minister would play the desperate man that was sorry for falsely accusing the brat for a crime he didn't commit. All the while they would continue to manipulate everything around the brat so when the time came for Potter to face the Dark Lord he would either kill the Dark Lord while dying in the process. Wound the Dark Lord and die, leaving the Dark Lord vulnerable for Dumbledore to finish off or kill the Dark Lord and be too weak to defend himself so Dumbledore could kill him and claim it was to prevent Potter from rising up as the next Dark Lord.

They were just getting to the part of the conversation where they were deciding who would get what from the vast fortune the Potter family had when Kingsley Shacklebolt came running into the room with a look of fear and shock on his face.

"Azkaban has been destroyed!" he shouted at the two men in the office.

"What do you mean 'Azkaban has been destroyed'?" asked Fudge rising to his feet.

"I mean, the prison, the island, and everyone on it had been destroyed. There is nothing left, not even the wards that surrounded the area remain," replied the Auror moving closer to the minister and Dumbledore.

"How did this happen?" the minister asked once the Auror fell into one of the chairs in front of the minister's desk and wiping the sweat from his face with a handkerchief.

"We don't know... the only witnesses were the crew of the supply boat that brings food and water and other items to the island for the guards. They all say they heard what sounded like a scream then what sounded like large chains snapping then there was a large black beam that blasted out of the ground directly beneath the prison, followed by an explosion that blew them off their feet. When they looked again, the prison and the island it was built on were gone and the bodies of convicts and guards alike were all that was left."

The minister was shocked as well as scared, "How could this have happened? What could have caused the explosion? More importantly, is Harry Potter still alive?"

Kingsley bowed his head, "I'm sorry minister, we asked the crew if they happened to have come across Potter and they handed the questioner these, it was the only thing they could find."

As he spoke, Kingsley Shacklebolt pulled a pair of broken glasses from the inner pocket of his robes, the frame was bent at odd angles and the glass was cracked and broken but they were unmistakably the very same glasses that belonged to the boy that had been thrown into the darkest prison in existence ten years ago.

That morning the Daily Prophet announced the destruction of Azkaban Prison as well as the news that Harry Potter, the once famous 'Boy-who-lived' was missing, presumed dead. The entire European Wizarding world had different reactions to the news. Those that had only heard about Harry Potter through the newspapers simply dismissed it as more news and signs that the Dark Lord Voldemort (who had been announced as alive and powerful once again just a year ago) was still rampaging through Europe. Those that had met Harry Potter and had heard about his imprisonment, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum for example, found it hard to believe he was dead. When he had been imprisoned ten years before they both lobbied his innocence to anyone they thought could help from their respective ministries, but the British Ministry of Magic refused to acknowledge these testimonies and claims.

Those that had known Harry Potter the best had different feelings all together. The Weasleys as a whole were relieved that a traitor such as Potter was dead. Many others like Hermione Granger, the teaching staff at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (who had been found innocent around the same time Voldemort reemerged), and most of the people who had attended Hogwarts at the same time Harry had were both glad and sad that he had died. Glad; because it felt shameful to them that they had known Potter before he was imprisoned (most of the professors), and sad that such a promising young man had gone dark and as a result died (Granger, Lupin, and Black).

Stonehenge was once a sanctuary for those that stood for the 'light,' its powers were so strong that the temple managed to survive beyond its era and throughout many more that had followed after the temple's creation.

The wards and barriers that kept it intact as well as safe from the forces or 'darkness' had been examined by many so called 'experts' over the centuries and combined they had barely scratched the surface when it came to understanding them. A fine example would be the discovery of an ancient form of anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, these wards were the basis for the more modern versions of said wards. This all being said, there were many things about the temple that had been lost to time.

For one; the stones that sit in a circle construct were in fact ward stones that powered wards that, at one point protected a village that housed close to five hundred different races of beings apart from humans. Another less known thing about Stonehenge was the stones originally sat atop the great temple of the village which stood to the same height as Tokyo Tower (1,091ft tall) in Japan. Which leads to the most important bit of information at the moment; buried three hundred feet beneath the surface exists a large dome shaped cavern that was a self-sustaining habitat that houses the still intact buildings and structures of the original village.

This geo-dome had remained preserved and undisturbed for centuries; however that wasn't the case now.

Harry Potter opened his eyes before quickly closing them again due to a bright light flooding into the room he was currently laying in. After a while he was able to open his eyes without feeling the pain that accompanied exposure to bright light. His emerald green eyes, no longer relied on glasses to see having been fixed. Harry quickly got cleaned and dressed before exiting the small home he was living in and made his way towards the tall construct in the center of the geo-dome. It was a large tower that looked like a pillar as it reached the ceiling of the dome. Upon reaching the base of the tower where a large set of stairs expanded out from the tower and wrapped completely around it; Harry noticed a lone figure standing at the top of the stairs wearing a long cloak with a hood covering their head, looking out over the town. Harry ascended the one hundred steps to the same landing the figure was and turned his gaze to the village as well, "To think this use to hold over five hundred people at one point… We've been here for a month and it still blows my mind."

The figure hummed to show he heard his companion speak before removing his hood. A strong chiseled face was exposed to the magical sun that lit the geo-dome, short, black hair stood up in spikes that looked almost like frozen flames and eyes that seemed to be made of 'dark fire' seeing as how they were a mix of 'dark' colors; a bright blue started at the pupils and seemed to span outward like flames as they shifted into purple then to black.

The man turned to Harry, "This place use to be a sanctuary for many different races of beings outside the human race," he said in a deep voice. "That is, until humanity decided to dominate anything that wasn't 'human.' This lead to a war that cost many lives and the beings that once lived in this village were scattered to the four winds and beyond."

Harry looked over the vast village as his mentor continued with the history lesson. He could almost see ghosts of the inhabitance of the village going about their daily lives. Centaurs, Gorgons, Werewolves, Griffins, and many other races of beings that Harry didn't know about were all mingling around the village with humans right alongside them as equals. Then as if to go along with his mentors story; great flames erupted from the ground in front of Harry replacing the scene of peace and prosperity with a scene of death and destruction… Bodies of several beings were scattered all over and as Harry looked over the village, he could see humans, both magical and non-magical working together to overwhelm and kill several of the beings that stayed to fight back while those that couldn't fight or didn't want to escape. These visions continued to play out in front of Harry as his mentor continued to speak.

"One race that stayed and fought was the race known as Angels; these great beings were said to be beings of light that took a human like form that was more beautiful than a veela with great white, grey, or black wings. These Angels could also shift their forms into great eagles that would soar over the land and bring hope and courage to those who needed it while striking fear into the hearts of their enemies, kind of like the phoenix. Even when unified, Humanity still proved too large in numbers to overcome and in the end those that stayed and fought were captured and banished to a man-made parallel-dimension by the sorcerers of that time. A dimension of agony and pain; there these once great and wondrous beings were tortured and twisted by the magic of the dimension. Angels were changed into monsters that many religions call fallen angels or Demons. Veela, both male and female were changed into Succubi and Incubi. Werewolves and other dog-like beings were mutated into what humans call Hellhounds. Each being that was sent to that prison was changed into what humanity calls Hellish creatures."

Harry continued to watch as great beings that were once peaceful and kind were twisted and warped into monsters more terrible and menacing than any book or picture had ever depicted. Tears began to fall from his eyes as his mentor continued.

"Then at the dawn of the 5th century thirteen of the most powerful demons managed to undo the magic that had sealed them in their prison and once the portal was opened the hordes of beasts and monsters made the journey from their dwellings in the prison called Hell and unleashed their thirst for revenge against humanity."

Harry could see it… thirteen monsters each more horrific than the last managed to break the great chains keeping the great gate closed. Then the gates were blasted open and every demon in the man-made prison called Hell began to swarm the gate and the realm that they were banished from long ago… howling and roaring for revenge for all their suffering.

"During their imprisonment many of the beings that had escaped the doom that befell their brethren were hunted to extinction while others survived throughout the ages. Even humanity had new faces… for over time humanity had divided itself into many races; there were Dwarves, Elves, Man, and Wizard. These four races still considered themselves superior to any other beings and continued that mindset… that is until the gate was reopened.

Over the course of the 5th century the demons continued their relentless assault while humanity continued to push them back with everything they had. Then it all changed; one of the greater demons created a race of demons that were a mix of several these beings. They looked like humans but they possessed the powers of many beings that had once roamed the world then were imprisoned.

These demons were the perfect weapon; able to blend in with the human races and when the time was right, completely destroy the village or town they infiltrated. For three years these demons terrorized the land and allowed the demon armies to gain more ground. Until their naïve leader let his curiosity get the better of him. He approached the humans wanting to know more about them, and in exchange for aiding them in winning the war, the humans would teach him everything they knew…He was betrayed once the war ended.

Once the Demons were banished back into hell, humanity reared its ugly head once again. Instead of welcoming their ally and keeping their word, they imprisoned him in a cave on an island far out to see. They built a fortress around and on top of the cave and posted hundreds of Paladin Guards inside to keep the demon from escaping. There, he remained for thousands of years… alone and in the darkness… as time moved on his powers grew… and with it so did the darkness."

Again, Harry could see the story play out before his eyes. As the demon; a younger, child-like figure that looked almost like his mentor was locked in a large cave. Bound by large chains and suspended in the center of the chamber by more chains. Then a large fortress looking horrifically familiar was built over the cave, with several people wearing white, rune-covered clothing and armor were placed all over the fortress to guard the single prisoner… his mentor.

"Now you know how I came to be… how I became imprisoned… and the history of Stonehenge. What do you wish to do?"

Harry Potter stood there staring out over the remains of the once magical village now a ghost town. To his mentor, he looked like he was still caught up in the memories he had shown him. But when the mortal before him slowly turned his head to look at him, the shadow demon knew without a doubt what his student had decided to do.

When news of Harry Potter's time in prison coming to an end reached the ears of the public the newspapers, magazines, and radio stations had a field day with it. In France, Fleur Delacour and her sister Gabrielle had been disgusted with the way the press had dragged the name of their friend through the mud. While Fleur may have befriended him after he saved her little sister from the bottom of a mermaid inhabited lake which was several years ago, she as a veela held fast to that bond of friendship almost as tightly as her little sister held on to the life debt bond that linked her to the same man; Harry Potter.

After they had returned to France at the end of that school year they had hoped to keep in touch with him, only to discover that he had been charged with murder and sentenced to ten years in the most disgusting, most feared, and most infamous place known to every magical being in the world; Azkaban Prison.

For three years Fleur and Gabrielle had tried to get their father; the French Minister of Magic, to petition his release, but every time he tried, the British would either ignore his petitions or would say "Potter is too dangerous to be set free."

For the next six years they kept vigilant, reminding everyone they could that Harry Potter had saved Gabrielle's life as well as Fleur's during the Triwizard Tournament. They did everything they could short of laying siege to Azkaban to save their friend.

On the dawn of the beginning of the ninth year of Harry Potter's imprisonment, the international magical newspapers were announcing the return of Britain's most powerful Dark Wizard in existence; Lord Voldemort. It also announced the innocence of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. Now the Delacours were anxious and worried for their imprisoned friend, what would happen to him now that the Dark Lord was roaming free again?

Then it happened…Azkaban Prison and the island it was built on had been destroyed in an explosion that had even destroyed the ancient wards that surrounded the island for centuries. None survived…This news caused the two sisters to fall into a severe state of depression. It was so severe that their veela powers were affected by it as well. All around them people either didn't care or were glad that such a menace to society had died along with the rest of the convicts on the island.

So here they were Gabrielle was now 18 and Fleur was 27, both looked ragged as they walked to the small apartment they shared in Paris where they moved after Gabrielle had graduated from school. Both had just come from work at the club just down the street from their apartment. They worked behind the bar even though the manager had said they would have made excellent dancers and entertainers. They had politely told him that they were looking for a job that didn't involve exposing themselves to complete strangers, to which the manager hired them on as bartenders. Even though they didn't dance or wear anything outside of jeans and a plain black T-shirt with open vests or jackets, they still attracted a lot of attention and because of that business at the club had been steadily rising.

Tonight however their boss had asked them why they weren't their usual cheerful selves, they simply told him that a very dear friend of theirs died recently. The manager had given them three weeks off to give them time to grieve and get themselves some time to get back on track.

After climbing four flights of stairs (the elevator was out of commission) they proceeded down the hall of the fifth floor to the largest apartment at the end of the hall. After entering the apartment and placing their jackets in the closet next to the door, they made their way down the hall towards the kitchen. As they passed the door to the lounge they heard the clinking sound of ice in a glass of some kind of drink and a voice that filled them with both hope and fear.

"Did you know your door was locked?"

They froze where they stood and slowly turned to see a man wearing a black cloak that hid his entire body with the exception of the black gloved hand that held a glass of some kind of alcoholic beverage.

"Ten years ago, I was betrayed by my friends, and my country." He said in a deep voice that sounded like it came from the depths of some dark abyss. "However, I have learned that I have two friends that never gave up on me… never betrayed me... but they seemed to give up hope when they learn that I'm dead. Tell me…why is it that the only two that I still consider friends believe I would die that easily?" he finished standing up and removed his hood, showing the Delacour sisters his face and smiling a warm smile for the first time in a long time. The two sisters shook themselves out of their shock and ran forward, embracing the man in a group hug that would have crushed his ribs.

While the three friends in France were catching up…in London another man wearing a black skin-tight uniform with black armor plating and a black mask was busy killing men wearing black cloaks with masks that looked like skulls hiding their faces. The men were criminals; murderers, tortures, rapists, etc. so the armor-clad figure felt no remorse for killing all these mortals.

With grace and skill that made his technique look like a dance, he wove his way through a group that had left the safety of their homes and had traveled to the outskirts of a small village resting in a valley between many hills. Fifty homicidal maniacs were sent here to destroy the village and kidnap as many women and children as they could. But were, instead, being sliced to pieces by a single warrior, wielding two, black claymores that practically sang in happiness as they consumed the blood of those they cut into.


End file.
